User blog:J Fan/Happy New Year! 2013
Well, fellow Pirates fanatics, the New Year is upon us all! Last year, 2012, was a year where we had to deal with events good or bad - all a center of intrigue. But those who follow Pirates-related news know the following events that occurred, mainly during the Fall... #Several unfortunate deaths of people involved in the Pirates franchise: Bob Anderson (exactly one year ago!), and Ginny Tyler (July 13). *It should be noted that while it is known that Bob Anderson was the original sword master from The Curse of the Black Pearl(and many, many more movies), it is unknown what Ginny Tyler's role was - long story short, she was a Disney employee, but her role in POTC is unknown(it is often mistaken that she was the voice of Carlos' wife, when it was actually June Foray)* #At an unknown time, the final book in the Legends of the Brethren Court series Day of the Shadow was released as a downloadable eBook from Nook. #On October 19, Walt Disney's Pirates of the Caribbean from Walt Disney World received a refurbishment, in which something from On Stranger Tides was added to the ride. #About a week after the change was revealed, Hurricane Sandy caused many a tragedy - one of which being that the [[HMS Bounty|HMS Bounty]] (the ship that portrayed the Edinburgh Trader from Dead Man's Chest) sank off the coast of North Carolina during Hurricane Sandy. #In November/December 2012, The Legend of Captain Jack Sparrow opens at Disney's Hollywood Studios. Several things have happened on the Wiki as well, whether it's finding out new info or welcoming new recruits. The biggest thing that happened (at least that I can think of now) is that we were able to get an interview with James Ward Byrkit, conceptual consultant of the first three films, creator of the brilliantly-made navigational charts from At World's End, and the director of the short film Tales of the Code: Wedlocked. But enough of the past, let's head to the future. Now that it's 2013, we're in the year where two important dates should be anticipated for celebration, which I mentioned in one of my previous blogs: #'March 18' - The 46th anniversary of the opening of Walt Disney's Pirates of the Caribbean. #'July 9' - The 10th anniversary of the release of Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl. And assuming that both dates are somewhat of a big deal amongst Pirates fans(seems right to me), I believe that a change of the Wiki's decoration - and a plan for celebration - is in order. Of the changes done include, but are not limited to, the occasional change in the Wiki's two pivotal wordmarks and using a magnificent background image with 2 very popular Pirates characters: Captains Jack Sparrow and Hector Barbossa. The plan, for now at least, is to try and keep this look for (hopefully) the entire year of 2013. But whether we'll be keeping this look after the year is over depends; mostly on reactions. Also, just as a reminder, two POTC Wiki countdowns are underway via countdown clocks on the Wiki's Main Page, where we will be counting for both POTC-related anniversaries. Are you intrigued? Well, I can assure you that there will be more to come - from background images to all sorts of piratey goodness! So, then, who among you thinks ye has what it takes to join in on the celebrations? Category:Blog posts